


Workshop

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it were anyone else, a gesture like that would be sweet.  Kink Bingo, for the square "bloodplay."  June 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workshop

It's often said that a place is 'covered in blood'.

This is a common phrase. It's usually applied to a scene that has perhaps two or three large splatters of blood, and perhaps a few more smaller ones besides that. The people who say such things don't know any better than to call it that. Their knowledge is limited. To them, that kind of place is disturbing.

After a person saw this, 'covered in blood' would never cross their mind for anything less.

The bodies here are cut open in as many parts as possible, but some of the bodies - it is almost impossible to call them people, now - still live. Their brains feel pain and their hearts continue to beat and pump blood. When a corpse would normally stop being interesting, these bleed and moan in pain while remaining helpless. They serve as entertainment, while those without consciousness are decoration and furniture.

In a place like this, comprised almost solely of what is dead and what should be, blood is everywhere. It covers the walls and floors, the tables, the seats. Nothing that can be pointed out is free of blood.

Certainly, that applies to the inhabitants of the workshop, what can be called their home. Red stains a shirt that Ryunosuke swears used to be white, and the dark colors of Caster's robes grow darker with every sacrifice.

"My Master, come here."

When Caster calls him closer after they kill another child, Ryunosuke approaches. He has no fear of his Servant, and even if he did kill him, it would be the best way to die that exists in this world, a last beautiful horror. But the day for that has not yet arrived.

Instead, Caster wipes off with his sleeve some of the blood that has splattered on Ryunosuke's cheek. The motion is almost gentle, a stark contrast to who they are and what they do for pleasure. "It's unbecoming."

Ryunosuke's face grows a little red to replace the color of that blood, but he still smiles. "Ah, Sir, you are too kind to me, far too kind!"

After that, such things keep happening, with both of them wiping the other off. Ryunosuke doesn't mind the blood on him, and he suspects that Caster doesn't either, but the gesture is strangely intimate and he admires his Servant too greatly to pass it up. When the blood is too dry or his clothes already soaked, he licks off the blood instead of wiping it, and the coppery taste on skin is worth the trouble if there had been any trouble.

Caster turns his head a little, once, so that Ryunosuke ends up with his mouth on the blood on his lips rather than the blood next to it. He doesn't mind that, either, or when his back ends up against a wall of flesh and his Servant whispers to him what marvelous things they'll do together. This between them, that's marvelous too. It's wonderful that every movement Caster makes causes a cry from the bodies behind them, maybe enough to keep Ryunosuke's own from being heard - but more than that, it's amazing that Ryunosuke has found someone who understands the desires so natural to him that are in his blood.


End file.
